Jeux d'ombre et de lumière
by Nevermind555
Summary: Lettre ouverte de Philippe à son frère et Roi Louis. POV Philippe. OS. Qu'il est compliqué d'être le frère du Roi de France.


**Jeux d'ombre et de lumière**

Louis... si tu savais à quel point je suis en conflit avec ma propre existence... Combien, même si mon destin est de demeurer dans l'ombre, dans ton ombre, je cherche encore ma place dans cette vie. Combien de fois, alors que je pensais trouver enfin un but justifiant mon état de grâce, une seule de tes paroles est venue anéantir mes espoirs. Tu es mon bourreau, Louis. Mon bourreau de frère. Ta lumière, parfois, me brûle jusqu'aux os. Sourde parfois, cruelle toujours. Qui suis-je pour éclipser le Soleil de Versailles, ne serait-ce qu'un instant ? Qui suis-je d'autre que le frère du Roi ?...

Je pensais que l'amour me ferait oublier ces turpitudes, m'éloignant de ta constellation. Mais toujours ta lueur finit par rejoindre mon coin d'ombre et lorsque tu irradies de mille feux, je me sens ténèbres. Mon frère, combien il est difficile de se vouer à toi, à tes caprices ; souriant la veille, meurtrier le lendemain. Quelle est ma place, mon frère ? Moi qui t'ai fait le serment immuable de demeurer derrière toi quoi qu'il arrive. Tu estimes, peut-être injustement, que c'est là ma place. Pourtant, même lorsque mes yeux fixent ton dos, je sens le tranchant vif d'une épée me traverser le corps. J'agonise alors. Lentement. Loin de cette mort glorieuse qui vous libèrerait, Henriette et toi.

Combien de temps encore comptes-tu me retenir ? Me voler cet instant de gloire où je serai seul à rayonner ?... Je demande la mort. Je demande la guerre. Et rien ne m'est accordé. Au lieu de cela, je me vois contraint de me perdre dans les élans et les bras de Chevalier. Chevalier... ce monstre de luxure. Son verbe, toujours plus haut, me frappe jusqu'à en saigner. Des propos, crus et injurieux pour la plupart, dont je me dois de rire pour éviter d'en pleurer. Tu ignores tout de moi, Louis. Après tout, toi seul es digne de briller à la cour...

Pourquoi ne vois-tu pas que chaque provocation ne vise qu'à camoufler ce mal qui me ronge tous les jours un peu plus. Lorsque je m'égare, éperdu, dans les bras de l'amant, lorsque je m'abaisse à le laisser me dominer, lorsque je fais don de mon corps et de mes cris, lorsque sur son visage défile cette suffisance arrogante ?... J'ai tant donné pour te hisser jusqu'aux nues, Louis. Je suis le sacrifié de Versailles, crucifié sur l'autel de ta grandeur.

Je rêve de guerre, de mort et de sang. Ce n'est que sur le front que je me sentirai enfin libre, enfin vivant !... mais même ce privilège, tu es capable de me l'ôter. Ce n'est pas tant ta supériorité qui est écrasante... ta présence même y suffit.

Je traîne mes doutes et mes incertitudes de bal en bal, au bras d'un homme que j'aime et que je hais à la fois. Je connais ses intentions, je ne suis point aveugle. Il souhaite me voir régner et ainsi profiter de sa position de cœur pour se tailler le meilleur siège. Ses ambitions ne sont guère masquées. Il me dit tout, dans des paroles hideuses qui me procurent des haut-le-cœur déplacés. Je vomis de bonheur lorsqu'il oscille entre mes reins, lorsque sa langue me parcourt de haut en bas, terrible tentatrice qui pourrait valoir à elle seule toutes tes favorites !... Mais lorsque la nuit tombe et qu'il s'assoupit à mes côtés, je distingue le monstre dans la pénombre. Il détruit, à sa façon, de cette spectaculaire et érotique façon. Lui non plus ne quitterait Versailles et sa cour pour rien au monde.

Versailles nous tient sous sa coupe, Versailles nous broie. Tu en as décidé ainsi. Tu t'es autoproclamé dieu de cet enfer doré, souverain de droit divin. Sur un battement de cils, sur un geste, un signe, les vies poursuivent leur course ou se coupent soudain, éloignées d'un Soleil qui a longtemps brillé sur et pour eux, les plongeant dans l'ombre néfaste, funeste, dans un silencieux cortège funèbre, sans fleurs ni couronne puisque seule la tienne importe.

Louis... si tu savais combien les rares gestes que tu as pu avoir à mon égard ont été précieux... combien, au-delà de l'apparence bravache, je me sens fait de porcelaine fragile, ébréchée. Je porte les affres de ta gloire, Louis, inscrites ça et là sur mon corps voué à la haine et aux assauts, abandonné aux baisers et aux morsures qui me souillent nuit après nuit.

Je salue bien bas la valse hésitation que tu inities chaque fois que je me place en ta présence, cette façon que tu as de clore toute conversation par des mots soigneusement fermés, occultant toute alternative vaillante, réduisant au silence les cris affamés. Véritablement, tu sais de quelle manière mener la danse au sein de ta cour et je me sens ridicule d'en trembler encore pour toi. Naïf que je suis... souvent, oui trop souvent, mon cœur a bondi dans ma poitrine, espérant comme un fou le changement dont je ne rêve plus aujourd'hui que les yeux grand ouverts. J'y ai cru. Oh oui, Louis, bien des fois... seulement voilà, chaque fois il s'agissait d'un mirage aussi grand et beau que tu imagines Versailles.

Le pouvoir, tu as su en faire un atout. Même blessé, tu as su rebondir par orgueil. Tes projets pour la France m'éblouissent tant que t'entendre en parler me vrille d'admiration. Je fléchis devant tes certitudes, Louis. Je vibre au son que tu feras résonner pour la France, ce grand, noble pays. Tu lui offres ton éclat, ton prestige. Oh Louis, il n'y aura assurément pas de monarque aussi grand que toi. Plut à Dieu que je puisse demeurer à tes côtés, non que dis-je, derrière toi, aussi longtemps que ton règne durera. Et ce quel qu'en soit le prix.


End file.
